Strength Of Will
by MEStarr
Summary: After months of searching for Stefan, Elena and the rest return to school.Damon and Elena, having bonded over the search, are getting closer everyday. But who's this strange new English teacher and what does he want with..guess who.Delena/Forwood/Beremy:
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Diaries**

Elena's POV

"Elenaaa! Up! Wake up!"

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, burying my head in the pillow and trying to block out Jenna's voice so unhealthily early in the morning. "C'mon! First day back at school! You should be _excited_!" Oh god the enthusiasm was too much.

"Go away," I moaned into the fabric, hearing her laugh. Reluctantly, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Another minute and a burst of energy sent me into the shower; an instant wake up. I dressed in some black skinny jeans with a baggy, dark grey crop top and some black suede ankle boots. My hair hung straight as usual and I applied a little makeup, and then finally pulled on my favourite studded black leather jacket before leaving my room.

I found Jenna in the kitchen reading the newspaper while drinking something from a mug. I knew exactly what that was. Yes, Jenna was indeed a vampire. Since the sacrifice that is. She'd almost died…well…she _had_ died. But then she'd come back as a vampire. I wasn't sure of what happened exactly…I was kind of dead at the time.

It had been a long time since then now. Everything had happened in late October, it was now April and we really had to go back. Sure I'd probably fail the year but I should at least try. Hello summer school. But yes, after the sacrifice, as a group our main worry was Stefan and getting him back. Then Klaus being a werewolf/vampire hybrid was pretty high on our list too. But for me? I somehow found myself more worried about Damon's recovery from his fatal-to-vampires werewolf bite. Of course it only took him, at most, a week before he was back to his usual cocky self. And he was particularly pleased at having received his first scar in almost two centuries. It wasn't big, but you could still see the wound on his arm, though only faintly.

In mid-November we split into three groups, determined to find Stefan. Jenna and Jeremy stayed in Mystic Falls in case he returned there and to assure people that we hadn't all suddenly disappeared. People probably already thought something strange was going on, I mean, Damon Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood spending time together? What the hell! Alaric went with Bonnie and Caroline, starting on the West Coast and working around the states. Of course that left Damon and I. It was really just a very long road trip, we didn't find him. We went all around the East Coast, down to South America and even flew over to England and Italy! My passport now had considerably more stamps.

That Christmas was definitely my strangest yet. On Christmas Eve, we were in Rome (wowza), and Damon, being Damon, managed to find us a bar. We drank a fair amount and the next morning I woke up in our tiny hotel room to find him standing with a miniscule, plastic Christmas tree with one present underneath. He'd gotten me this very jacket ('to match' he'd said) and I'd bought him the very large bottle of Bourbon that he'd been complaining about not having…for a very long time. Then there was New Years! Now that was spent in London. We followed everyone else to the Thames to watch the fireworks, compelling our way to the best spots then into the parties afterwards. It was a lot of fun. The whole trip was actually. Damon and I had gotten close, a lot closer than we were before and I'd now call him my best friend. However there was always that unspoken 'thing' between us which, as the trip went on, became more and more apparent.

Towards the end of February everyone returned home; no one having had any luck finding them. The closest we'd come was when we'd found a massacred village somewhere in Florida. That wasn't pleasant at all. But, ironically, it did give us more hope that we were getting warmer. We followed a sort-of trail of clues for weeks until suddenly, somewhere in Louisiana, the trail went cold. They'd just disappeared. We kept searching but it was useless.

So now it was back to school for Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric and me. Ric had had to tell the school that he had to look over a sick family member for all this time. Then Damon had compelled the principle, Mr Hammond, to allow Caroline, Bonnie and I the time off and not question it. According to Jeremy there were many rumours about it, such as we'd all been kidnapped, we'd all been killed/murdered and there was even ones like one of us (or all of us) had gotten pregnant and left. Then the fact that both of the Salvatore brothers _and_ Mr Saltzman had disappeared too?…awkward.

"You all ready?" Jenna asked as I poured myself some coffee.

"No, we all know I'm going to fail this year."

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah probably, but it's either this or summer school…though you'll be going there anyway…" I shot her a mock-scowl and slumber down opposite her at the counter. "Is Bonnie picking you up?"

I shook my head, "No, I think Damon might. But who knows." She hid a knowing smile and I just rolled my eyes.

"He is," I gave her a confused look and she nodded towards the front door, followed by the sound of the bell. I smiled and went to open it. On the doorstep stood one Damon Salvatore, as usual dressed head to toe in black and looking absolutely fabulous.

"You were talking about me." I laughed and stepped aside to let him in.

"Sort of. I'm going to brush my teeth, then…school." I announced, not quite enthusiastically. Five minutes later I came back down and we went out to his car; the car that we'd driven all the way round America. He'd even allowed _me_ to drive it a few times and he didn't let _anyone_ drive his car. Flattered, yes.

We drove in a comfortable silence for a while before he spoke, "So you ready to go back?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Hardly, I don't even see the point. I'm going to flunk it."

"Well maybe…" he had that look about him…one that said he had a diabolical idea…that look that always kind of scared me.

"Oh god what is it this time? Compel the teachers to think you're me so I _don't_ fail?"

He smirked but shook his head, "No, but close." Why did that scare me more? "I _could_ compel _you_…"

"Come again?" I questioned, shocked by the idea and my hand unconsciously going to my necklace. Of all people, Damon refused to compel me at any time (now at least); one time when Jenna accidently compelled me he went a little crazy. "_You_ want to compel me?"

He nodded, "Compel you to know everything. It might work." That made me laugh.

"You mean compel me to be incredibly big-headed? I think not."

"No not like that, just make you know all the things you need to know to pass the year. Then you don't have to retake or go back to school _all_ summer." He explained, "Cos if you're at school all summer then what am I mean to do all day?"

I smiled and shrugged, "I don't know Damon, play with Ric?" he shot me a glare and I laughed, then serious again, "I guess I'm just not really comfortable with the idea of being compelled. I mean, you could make me do anything and I couldn't stop it."

When I looked back at him he had a slightly confused frown on his face, "Yeah but this is me, and I'm not going to compel you to jump off a building or strip in front of the whole school. You know you can trust me Lena."

Smiling, I raised an eyebrow, "You've compelled me to forget things before though, haven't you?" He seemed to freeze at that. In all the weeks together searching for Stefan, and all the time before that, I'd never actually told him that I'd remembered it. Only after he'd forced me to drink his blood before the sacrifice though…or maybe after I died. I wasn't sure, but I remember what he'd said when he gave me back my necklace that night. "I remember Damon, and that's not a bad thing." I told him softly. We'd pulled up outside school now and I glanced across to see Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler near the entrance. "See you later," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out. Smiling to myself as I approached my friends, Caroline and Bonnie were both staring at me in absolute shock.

"What was _that_!" Caroline screeched as I came close enough.

Confusion, "What was what?"

"Did you just kiss Damon?" Bonnie questioned, "_Damon_?"

I smirked, "Only on the cheek. Calm Bon Bon." She looked a little annoyed, Caroline just looked excited.

"Will you two hurry up and get together already!" she suddenly let out and I gaped at her in amused surprise, "I'm sorry Elena but you two are so freakin' _perfect_ for each other and you just refuse to admit it! No, Damon would admit it actually, but _you _won't! _You have no idea how frustrating that is!_" Everyone was silent for a minute, staring at her before Tyler and Jeremy both burst out laughing.

"He's my best friend Care, you know that." I told her in an amused voice.

"No! _I'm_ your best friend! _Bonnie's_ your best friend! Damon is not! He is your…your…your…-"

"_Soulmate…_" Tyler interrupted in a sarcastic dreamy voice and everyone but Caroline laughed.

"Yes! That is _exactly_ what he is! Who cares if he's really dead! _I'm _dead." I couldn't help laughing; she was just so amusing when she got so worked up about these things. To tell the truth, though everyone clearly knows already, I did like Damon like that. I do. But our friendship means a lot to me and I won't risk that for anything.

The bell rang and I linked my arm with Caroline's, "C'mon Care, we'll be late." She let out a frustrated sigh and began to walk off like a stubborn child, keeping our arms linked so I had to follow suit. I glanced back and caught Bonnie's eye and we both smirked, this was so Caroline.

**So that's the first chapter. No drama, I'm sorry but there will be next time. I hope you enjoyed it, review if you did please **** I think five for the next chapter but that may be a little too optimistic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Diaries – Chapter Two**

By the time we got to class Caroline was back to her usual talkative self. And indeed she didn't stop talking all through homeroom, then down the hallway, into our Government/Politics class and then back into the hallway. We met with Bonnie and went continued to class. And on went the day, dull as usual. Last lesson was English; no longer my favourite lesson, that would probably be History.

I'd heard that there was a new teacher who'd taken over the class last half term. I didn't know his name but according to Matt he was a little strange but a good teacher. I made my way to the class room and took a seat next to the wall. The teacher wasn't here yet and there were only a few others in the class but no one I really knew. So many people had come up and asked us where we'd been, what happened. We'd come up with a pretty bad story that we had had to go and see an old close friend of ours that had fallen fatally ill and wanted to see us. I know, awful story and I had not clue how anyone swallowed it. When asked why Mr Saltzman had also left and come back at similar times we said that we didn't know; that that was nothing to do with us.

My thoughts were interrupted when Matt Donovan entered the room; he spotted me and smiled before coming to sit at the desk beside me, "Hey Elena. You're back!"

I smiled and nodded, "Yep, how are you?"

"Alright…good actually. The best I've been in a long while." He told me truthfully, making me smile again. When we'd left he'd still been in love with Caroline but hated her at the same time since he found out that she was a vampire...and that vampires existed…and that Vicki had been one before she was killed. So he hadn't been good then.

"Well I'm glad, really I am." At that moment a man entered the room, I took him instantly to be our new teacher. He was tall and well built, about forty maybe, his brown hair greying slightly around the edges but altogether not awful looking. He had a stern face with cold grey/blue eyes and a strange air about him. Dressed in a dark grey suit, white shirt and holding a business-like briefcase, he'd stand out like a sore thumb among the rest of the staff at this school. But I could imagine him as the type of 'older guy' that Caroline may have a crush on. A DILF perhaps.

The class fell quiet as he set down his briefcase and turned to write on the board, '_Mr. Langston.' _Posh sounding name, posh writing. He really did stand out. He turned to the class, no emotion on his face at all, "Mr. Langston. I am your English teacher, I taught a number of you last term and those few will remember the rules of my class. Those of you who don't, well you shall learn quickly and you will do well to remember them." He moved surprisingly quickly, picking up a stack of sheets and passing them to the people at the end of each row who then took one and passed them back. When I got mine I stared at in surprise. A long list of rules were laid out in a very long, very formal list:

Mr. Langston Classroom Rules:

Do not talk unless given permission.

Do not leave your seat unless given permission.

Do not leave the classroom unless given written permission.

No permission given to leave the classroom within the first or last 10 minutes of the lesson.

Black ink only, anything else will not be marked.

Do not arrive late to the lesson.

Do not disrupt the lesson in any way.

Do not eat in the lesson.

Follow every/any instruction given by the teacher.

All work should be handed in on time, no exceptions.

All work should be presented neatly and accurately.

Raise your hand before you speak, no exceptions.

Do not rock on your chair.

Do not cheat.

And the list went on to the 80th bullet point. I caught Matt's eye to see he was trying not to laugh at how ridiculous it was, he wasn't the only one. "Sir, are you serious?" One boy asked from the back of the classroom; one of Tyler's old friends, Sean Harrison. From what I could remember he had absolutely no respect for rules and couldn't care less about school.

Langston looked up at him, eyes cold and hard, "Yes Mr. Harrison I am deadly serious. And I did not give you permission to speak. That's the first bullet point or have you not reached that yet?" I hid a smile and glanced back at Sean who looked a little surprised that he knew his name. "I assure you all that if my rules are broken, there will be consequences. And you, Mr. Harrison, have just broken the first. Therefore you now have detention straight after school. Be here on the bell at 3:45. I advise you neither to be late or to try and go home."

The room was silent, staring at the new crazy man in shock. No teacher here was this strict. This was crazy! People were glancing back and forth between the two, most thinking that if they were in Sean's place right now they'd be shaking with fear. Then they'd arrive here ten minutes before the bell so as not to be late.

After a seemingly endless minute of silence, Langston spun on his heel and crossed to the desk, picking up a stack of books and passing them again to the front people to pass them around. "Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights. I expect all of you to have completed reading this by our first lesson next week. Absolutely no exceptions." There were groans around the room and then silence when he looked at us with that strange look. "Ms. Lander," he suddenly barked and, Ellie, a tiny, shy girl sitting on the second row, literally jumped out of her skin, "Rule number 34. Read it."

Terrified, she fumbled for the list, I could see her hands shaking from here, poor girl. "D-do n-not c-co-complain to an-any as-s-ssignments g-giv-given." She stuttered, finishing and looking up at him in fear that she did it wrong but he never even glanced at her.

"Correct. Do _not_ complain. Now, what is the subject matter of this novel?..."

And that's how the lesson went. When the bell rang at the end, as usual we all jumped up and immediately began to grab our things and head for the door, only for him to literally explode at us. So now we had to wait for him to give us permission to stand, then stand behind our desks as he dismissed us one by one. _One by one!_ There were twenty-six people in the class! One at a time! It was strange, when he let me go; he seemed to do a sort of double take. Like he was surprised to see me there. Then he had some strange look in his eyes as I left the room. I wasn't sure what that was but it was weird. Caroline and Bonnie were waiting outside the room when I got out, looking impatient.

"Jheeze! What took you so long?" Caroline exclaimed, shrugging away from the wall she was leaning against.

I shrugged, "That teachers crazy. He gave us some long list of rules like we have to wait to be dismissed and shit. He's so weird!" We began to walk towards the parking lot, stopping by Bonnie's car; Caroline's was a few spaces away. I was starting to really wish I still had mine, damn vampires making me crash. Sure I didn't desperately _need_ one, but I hated having to constantly rely on people to get me places. Like now, Bonnie gave me a ride home.

I grabbed myself a mug of black coffee and headed up to my room. Jenna was probably at work and the loud music from Jeremy's room told me he was in there…probably doing his homework somehow. To block that out I plugged in my own iPod and played Bon Iver, settling down on my window seat to begin on this damn book. I wasn't a slow reader, no; I just didn't want to have to rush it at the last minute and then get picked on by Langston. The creep.

I must have fallen asleep (from boredom) because the next thing I knew I was landing with a thud on the floor of my dark room, having fallen off the window seat. The book was crumpled underneath me and my clock read 4:37. Great. Knowing I wouldn't sleep again now, I got up and dressed in some tracksuit shorts and a black tank top, pulling on my trainers and tying up my hair before I set off out the door for a run. I didn't usually run, I just felt the need to do it now. And an hour later I returned home, tired and sweaty. Jeremy was already downstairs somehow, watching TV and eating a bowl of cereal.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, confused as I grabbed myself a glass of water.

He shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." I nodded and went upstairs, jumping straight in the shower before getting ready for school. At 8 o'clock, as usual, Damon knocked on the door and we set off for school. Today was slightly more awkward though due to our conversation yesterday. He knew that I knew what he thought he compelled me not to know. Of course it would be awkward!

"So…" I began as the tense silence got too much. This was followed by more silence and I let out a frustrated sigh, "C'mon Damon, talk to me."

When I looked up at him he had a frown on his face; I couldn't quite read his face. And he stayed quite for a good few minutes, almost on purpose it seemed, to make me annoyed or worried, "What about?"

Really? "Uh, I don't know, maybe yesterday? In the car. I am pretty sure you remember." I really didn't want to have to spell it out to him. _Really _didn't.

More silence, "Nope, sorry." He muttered quickly, pressing on faster so the next second we were pulling up outside school and he seemed to be waiting impatiently for me to leave the car. I watched him, feeling strangely disappointed and hurt. I stayed still, watching him and he sighed, checking his watch, "Get out, you're late."

At that my mouth fell open in shock; he never spoke to me like that, rudely. Still somewhat astonished, I gathered my things and then stopped again, "You're a dick, Damon." I told him, straight, before getting out the door and pushing it shut with perhaps a little too much force. Sure it was childish, but right now, that was just me.

School dragged on as usual. Caroline was constantly talking (as usual) and Bonnie wasn't in. Apparently she was 'ill or something'. Needless to say I wasn't surprised when I couldn't find my brother at lunch. But apart from all that, I spent the day thinking about, guess who…Damon Salvatore. And, unlike usual, how much of an absolute dick he was. And pathetic. He could have at least said he remembered instead of blatantly lying to my face. Sure he had his reasons but I was still mad. And that was only made worse by the way he chucked me out of the car. Dick. Move.

I was still in my own little world when I entered Mr. Langston's class, two minutes late. I didn't even acknowledge the time, but I was aware of the silence in the class. Everyone was staring at me with almost stared expressions. Then I saw the teacher, "You're late." He stated, it seemed trying to hold back some anger.

"Yeah, sorry sir-"

"I did not give you permission to speak." He barked and I let out an exasperated sigh, suddenly feeling my temper flaring up and annoyance with it. I could _not_ be bothered with this guy right now.

"Okay! I didn't realise I needed written consent to open my mouth!"

Silence. The whole class now looked straight out terrified. Mr. Langston looked absolutely livid.

Letting out another sigh I turned and began to storm to my desk, only to stop when he shouted, "Stop right there Miss Pierce!" he shouted and I did, I absolutely froze stiff.

Miss Pierce.

There was more silence in the room, even he was silent. But now people seemed confused. Who the hell was Miss Pierce?

I turned slowly, knowing now that I was facing a vampire rather than a teacher. Perhaps and old vampire. Maybe even one of Katherine's. He seemed to have winced a little at the name, but then was almost trying to conceal a teasing smile. He reminded me of Klaus.

The silence stretched on and the tension mounted, then finally I spoke. My voice unusually strong, "Wrong one." Now he looked almost surprised, perhaps that I knew. With that I sat down in my seat, gripping my vervain necklace with one hand and thoughts flying through my head as everyone stared at me. How the hell was my teacher a vampire? What was I meant to do with no-one else in the room that knew? I was completely on my own since both Caroline and Tyler were on the other side of the school. In fact I think Tyler had a free so would be at home. Then Ric would be teaching in his classroom which is on completely the other side of this building, or in the staff room which is close by to his room. Yes I'd taken on vampires on my own before but only for a second or two before the others got here. And after this morning I highly doubted Damon would be on his way to the school. This time I really was on my own.

"Detention. After school. One hour and don't even _think_ about missing it." He ground out before spinning on his heel and returning to the front of the class. And on with the lesson.

As the time passed I was paying no attention to the class at all. Only thinking about what the hell I should do. I could pull out my phone and text Caroline or Ric but he'd hear that. I could also call Damon but after this morning, however childish and ridiculous in light of this new danger, I didn't want him to even know about this. Another choice was to leave when the bell rang but he wouldn't let me. I could maybe get a hall pass and get help from Caroline, Tyler or Ric. Again he wouldn't allow that since…oh yeah…we have nine minutes to go. Fuck.

I could run. Just run the first chance I get; get away from him and from the school. Stay with a big crowd all the time. Find the others and get them to help. But he could stop me before I even leave the room. Oh god I really was screwed.

If he knew Katherine then I wasn't sure what that meant. As far as I knew she wasn't after me anymore so he couldn't be here to kill me on her orders. Perhaps he thinks I'm her…though that's unlikely since I told him I was 'the other one'. Maybe it was simply a coincidence and he wasn't here for a particular reason. Or maybe, the worst one, he's here on behalf of Klaus. To kill me…again.

Before I knew it the bell was ringing and I reached for my phone as people began to file out. I stood and turned my back to him, my heart beating madly in my chest, I could hear it and so could he.

One new message from Damon Salvatore. Why did that make me relieved? _Come to the Boarding House; we really need to talk._ Okay…so not so helpful.

The sound of the door clicking shut snapped me back into reality and I spun round to find Langston standing by the door, staring at me with a predatory smile on his face. I clasped my phone in my hand, reaching for a spare pencil, abandoned on a desk, and held it tight. Maybe when I didn't turn up at the Boarding House Damon would worry and come find me. I doubted it. Or maybe Caroline would think I was taking too long and come find me. No, she was going to Tyler's house. Oh god oh god.

"So you're the elusive doppelganger of Katherine's…or Klaus'." He spoke, quiet and almost casually. I stayed quiet, just watching him carefully, "Strange, you really do look exactly the same. Though I haven't seen my dear Katerina in quite a while…almost…two centuries it must be." I noted him casually slipping in his age. Older than Damon then. Also the way he said 'my dear Katerina'…so he could have been another one of the men she'd had fall in love with her.

"Really, I saw her only a few months ago." I said, just for the hell of it. I wasn't sure what to do or what to say but that just seemed to come out.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, she returned for the Salvatore's?" he sounded bitter.

I shrugged, "Well I guess that was part of it. She did love them after all." Ignoring the fact that she claims never to have loved Damon. To be honest I wasn't sure how she couldn't…

I jumped slightly at the sound of his growl, deep in his throat and in a second he was in my personal space. I stumbled backwards in surprise but hit a table. "She never loved them. She just compelled them and used them-"

"And turned them. And came back for them." Another growl and before I knew it, he'd pushed me sharply into the wall, hard so as to leave bruises on my back. I gasped at the sudden jolt and stared at him, he looked furious. I'd pieced it together by now that he loved her and, like so many others, thought he was the only one. "You loved her too." I stated, trying to ignore any pain.

"Past tense, she was a bitch." Well at least he knows it. "But I guess one could always settle for second best." He muttered, seemingly to himself. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what that meant. He was a lot bigger than me, and taller, I couldn't overpower him, definitely not. As I was thinking, the sound of my heartbeat echoing around me, he stepped forwards again, almost touching me and making me press further against the wall. My eyes widened in fear at where this seemed to be going. He raised his hand and I flinched as he rested at the crook of my neck, his eyes staring towards my jugular and I swore.

"I drank vervain at lunch." A lie, I drank some this morning and it had most likely passed out of my system by now.

"Well that is a shame." He murmured, leaning closer still and his other hand coming to rest on my hip and, again, I flinched, raising my hands to his chest to try and push him away but it was useless. At my attempts to get him away from him, his smirk grew and there was a glint in his eyes before he lowered his head to my neck, pressing a kiss to my collarbone. I gasped and tried pushing harder, turning my head to make it harder for him but he only continued to place kisses up my neck. I kept moving, pushing, protesting in any way. But the more I struggled the more his hands held tighter and dug in to my waist, leaving bruised as souvenirs.

"Please don't." I complained, pushing hard but all the while knowing it was useless. He shook his head, "Damon will come after you! He will I swear to god, and he _will_ kill you." He laughed at that, raising his head and looking at me in absolute amusement.

"Oh that little boy could never touch me."

He was old, I got that. Desperate ideas were flying through my head, panic ruling my body, "I know werewolves. They can kill you. The full moon's almost here you don't want to do this." A small frown appeared on his face and he glanced down at my necklace, my one protection against compulsion. Before I could stop it he ripped it from my neck painfully and was talking to me.

"You will not object, you will not tell your friends and you will do everything I say. Do you understand?"

Helpless to the compulsion, I nodded, "I understand." Why hadn't I drunk that vervain!

A second later his lips crushed against mine and I couldn't object. I just stood there, my muscles refusing to move to stop him as he continued his assault. His hands wrapped around my wrist and squeezed, holding them almost tight so they were just shy of being crushed but I couldn't say a word.

It felt like forever that there was a knock on the door and he stepped away, smirking, "Go home, don't say a word to anyone."

"I won't say a word." I murmured in that monotonal voice and headed to the door, opening it to reveal the Spanish teacher, Ms Devlin. She seemed a little surprised to see me and I forced a smile, "Sorry." I muttered before slipping past her and rushing out the building. There was no-one around as I ran out, the car park was pretty much empty and everyone had already cleared out. Since Damon had given me a lift to school I had to walk back home. My phone was stuffed in my back pocket and my bag swinging, semi-forgotten, against my leg.

My back ached, my wrists felt like they'd been completely crushed and were throbbing like hell. Then a little on my waist as well. Why did this stuff always have to happen to me? Why were vampires always after me? But usually they wanted to kill me, but this? This was different. This was weird. I couldn't deal with this. He'd compelled me so I couldn't even get the words out. I tried, to myself, but it was like my mouth refused to form the words. I knew I'd been compelled and I knew what he'd told me to do. I had the will to break the compulsion but just not the power. And I felt helpless for that. There was nothing I could do.

**So second chapter done, a little drama. I'm really bad at writing certain types of scenes so I apologize for that. As well as the fact that there might be a little angst in the next few chapters cos that is how I feel right now **

**Thank you for reading and please review, tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Strength of Will Chapter Three**

**I apologize in advance for the very, very strong language in this chapter. Only a bit of it. Perhaps I should bump up the rating…**

I didn't sleep at all well that night, thoughts of Langston swimming around my head. It wasn't easy. By the time the sun began to light up the Friday morning the bruises on my body had darkened to horrible blue black marks. I couldn't do anything but hide them so, after a shower, dressed in a long sleeve, baggy black button up shirt tucked into some black skinny jeans. Then a pair of black ankle boots with a thick three inch heel and my leather jacket on top. The thought of going back into that lesson was terrifying, I couldn't do that. So, I planned to leave after the previous lesson, just go home instead. I used to do it all the time before my parents died and before I knew Stefan.

Damon had called my twice last night but I'd ignored both, not wanting to talk to him. Firstly because of our fight, and second because he always knew when something was wrong, even when I thought I wasn't showing it. He probably thought I was just ignoring him because of the fight but either way he wouldn't let me get away with it for long. He may even come to pick me up like he usually did.

So, before he was due to maybe-arrive, I took Jenna's car keys and put my things in her black mini cooper, then got in and began to drive. Since becoming a vampire she hardly used the car, instead she preferred to run. Apart from a few slip-ups in the first few months, she was actually handling vampirism really well, better than Caroline did. She was the same person, if a little more confident.

I drove the long way to school, all the way around Mystic Falls, stopping off to buy a few coffees in the Grill before finally heading to Bonnie's house to pick her up. She was surprised to see me with a car (finally) but got in and accepted her coffee gratefully. "This is so strange; _you_ picking me up in a _car_!"

I laughed and shrugged, heading towards Caroline's house, "I stole Jenna's."

"Yeah you did, but what about Damon? I thought he usually took you?" she questioned, somewhat teasing. I knew she didn't like him, well we all knew that.

Again I shrugged, keeping my face blank, "Not today. I don't really want to see him to be honest. We had a bit of an argument."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What did he do?"

That made me smile a little, how she always immediately assumed it was Damon that did something wrong. "Not much…I started it really, or asked for it I'm not sure. But then he was a bit rude. I'm overreacting as well. So, I'm sorry, there will be no 'no more Damon'."

"Damn." I gaped at her a little but then we both laughed. I pulled up at Caroline's and honked the horn; she appeared a second later looking amazing, as usual. She too looked shocked as she saw me at the wheel before she super speeded into the back seat where I passed back her coffee.

"Wow, Elena's driving and coffee! What's going on?" I smirked and started off to school, now it was normal time. "So Bonnie," Caroline began, leaning between our two seats, "How was your 'sick-day'?"

Oh Lord save me.

The day actually passed fairly quickly. Before I knew it, it was time for English and I, instead of heading to the classroom, was hurrying off in the opposite direction to the car park. Everyone else was heading off to lessons so there weren't many people around outside or in the car park but still I could feel someone's eyes on me. And I did not like that.

Why did I have to park so far away!

It happened just as I was passing between the two yellow buses, perhaps the same that Vicki had almost killed Jeremy against. I felt a gust of wind and the next thing I knew a was pinned against said bus, my back screaming in pain as more bruises began to build on the old. I winced and struggled, "You wouldn't be skipping my lesson now would you Miss _Gilbert_?"

A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of his voice. I could feel each breath against my ear and I hated it. I hate everything about him and how he made me feel so powerless. I could not do anything. I opened my mouth, then closed it and, then again, "I have to go home." I managed, trying to distance myself in his hold but he had my shoulders this time to I couldn't get far.

"Oh you do, do you?" he questioned, he sounded amused and there was a smirk on his face, only inches from mine. "And why is that?"

God why is that? I don't know, to get away from you? Yes, yes that's it. "I have to go somewhere this weekend. I handed in a letter." What type of lie was that!

He raised an eyebrow, "Did I give you permission to 'go somewhere'?" What!

I frowned, "No? I don't need your permission." I said, trying to be strong but only succeeding in sounding weak.

His hands clenched around my shoulders and I swear I heard something crack. Wincing at the crushing pain I let out a little whimper, "But you do. You have to do everything I say." Wincing again I nodded. Suddenly though he kissed me, roughly and painfully forceful but only for a second. "So go home, you can suffer the punishment in detention on Monday." He told me and that absolutely terrified. I opened my mouth to object, say I'd go to class as long as I didn't have to spend another detention with him. But then he looked right into my eye, "Go home."

Damn compulsion, I nodded and he let me go. I didn't even tell my feet to move.

By the time I reached my car I was crying. There were tears streaming down my cheeks and I slumped down in the seat, leaning my head against the steering wheel and just letting myself cry. After five minutes of this I came to the conclusion that there was one thing that I needed. And that I didn't have any of it.

Vervain.

He'd taken my necklace and I knew that we'd used up all the vervain in the house. Jenna didn't need it anymore, although she did want to build up a tolerance like Katherine did after Jeremy accidently burned her with the stuff. Jeremy had a 'man' bracelet that had vervain in. When Jenna was human we had things like body lotions and the like but now that was all finished.

So I had to go to the only place in Mystic Falls that still grows the herb. The Salvatore Boarding House. And the one place I did _not _want to be. With any luck Damon wouldn't be there; maybe he'd be at the Grill or somewhere. He wouldn't be with Alaric since he was teaching…he could be 'hunting' I guess.

Reluctantly, I began the drive, reaching the long driveway all too soon. I couldn't see his car as I parked and got out and he didn't appear in the doorway before I knocked. The door was unlocked so I walked in cautiously, looking around for him but with no luck. Or perhaps with a lot of luck. As quietly as I could, I ran to the basement door and down the stairs, pulling my sleeves over my hands and creeping along the dark hallway. There were two 'cells' down here. The first was the one where Damon, Stefan and Elijah had all been held captive. Then there was one next to it where the vervain was grown. I sneaked in there, leaving the door open and crossed to the plants. They didn't smell bad; in fact I quite liked the smell. Damon did not.

Just as I was picking one of the plants, a voice from the doorway made me jump and drop the scissors, "What the hell are you doing?" Damon questioned with an amused edge to his baffled tone.

My heart was literally hammering at my chest as I picked up the scissors, then staring at him in slight shock and perhaps a little fear. I didn't want him to know. Well…I couldn't physically tell him could I. But I didn't even want to see him really. "Just need some vervain." I said quickly, not looking at him and pushing the few leaves I'd managed to get in my back pocket.

I knew he was frowning without even looking at him, I could literally sense his confusion "What do you mean? Jeremy's got his bracelet and you've got your necklace. Jenna doesn't need it." I focused my attention on the plants, relieved that I'd chosen today to wear my hair down and a scarf. "Who are you giving vervain to Elena? You can't just give it to anyone."

"Oh yeah, in case you want to compel them." I cut in bitterly, not even sure where that came from. He didn't say anything so I let out a sigh, "I'm not giving it to anyone Damon. I just want some."

"Why? You don't need it!" He exclaimed, clearly getting annoyed with my cryptic answers.

"Why do I have to need it? Is it so wrong for me to want spare so the people I _trusted_ can't compel me whenever they see fit?" I shouted, storming past him and towards the stairs. He caught up with me when I reached the hall, almost at the door. He grabbed my wrist and I winced, stopping and letting his turn me. I hoped he didn't notice the wince. The concern on his face suggested otherwise.

"What?"

"Nothing." I muttered, pulling my aching limb away from him, "I'm going home."

"Oh no you're not! We are going to talk about this. But first, why aren't you in school?" he told me with determination and that Damon-stubbornness.

I shrugged again, letting out another sigh, knowing that he wouldn't let me go until this was sorted, "Because I don't want to be." Well it was the truth. I walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa, my legs curled up underneath me.

"You don't want to be? Elena you have to pass this year! You can't just bunk whenever you want!" Another sigh, I was staring at the fireplace in absolute boredom. Like when my parents used to tell me off for coming home drunk or smoking in the house. How things had changed. "Hey! What's up with you?" he questioned, sounding confused as he moved to sit on the other end of the sofa.

"Nothing, just whether or not I go to school is nothing to do with you! You're not my dad, you're not my brother, and you're not my family."

A little taken aback, he hesitated, "No I'm not, but I am your friend."

"Oh really? Cos last I checked 'friends' didn't lie to each other! And last I checked my 'friends' weren't compelling me to forget things!" I exclaimed. So what if I had no right to be angry; I was.

He let out a groan or frustration and stood up, pouring himself a glass of bourbon and downing it all in one. Then he turned on me, "Elena, I compelled you because you were with Stefan and I didn't _want _you to remember that. It wasn't important, you didn't need to know. I just had to say it to your face once but you _couldn't_ remember!"

"But you have no right to take away my memories! What if I _did _want to remember that! It _was_ important, it was _so_ important! And yes I needed to know. You had no right!"

There was surprise in his eyes but he didn't let it show any more, "But it was okay for me to take away Jeremy's memories after Vicky?"

"_NO!_ That wasn't okay either but that was _my_ choice! And he _hated_ me for it for so long! Damon I don't want to have to hate you like Jeremy did me. I don't." I let out another sigh, my eyes watering slightly but I brushed it away.

Now he looked bitter, and that was reflected in his tone, "But you do," he said like he was finished my sentence. He swallowed more of the bourbon before turning and heading for the stairs. I stood and ran after him, reaching him just as he reached the top and grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"But I don't! I _can't_! It is physically impossible for me to hate you. Even when you're forcing me to drink your blood before I'm going to die so I become a vampire. Even when you lie, when you kill. God! Even when you snapped Jeremy's neck! I _can't _do it!" He refused to look at me so I grabbed his face and made him look at me, "Say it again."

He frowned in confusion, "What? Say what again?"

"What you compelled me to forget. You had no right to do it so give me that memory back. Say it again." I demanded, determined to hear him say it properly, not just as I blurry image.

He didn't want to, I could tell that, "No, you remember, you never lost it." He refused harshly.

I shook my head, "Say it. Damon." He didn't speak, just looked over my shoulder at the room behind us. Frustrated I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, suddenly tempted to slap him but didn't. Neither he nor my wrist would take that too well. But before I could demand again he spoke, just not the words I wanted to hear.

"Where's your necklace?" Oh fuck.

"Nice, Damon. Change the subject."

He moved a step down, closer to me and staring into my eyes, "Where, is your necklace, Elena?"

"At home." I lied quickly, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Don't lie to me. Where is it?" He always managed to see right through me.

"Fine! I lost it. I have vervain on me, so I'm not going to forget anything. I apologize."

He completely ignored my jibe; instead he just looked angry and somewhat speechless. "You _lost_ it! How could you _loose_ it! We told you never to take it off!" he shouted, furious.

I wasn't used to him shouting at me and flinched slightly, but refused to step away, "Yes, I took it off. Am I meant to say sorry? For breaking another one of your rules that stop me from doing anything? Don't take off your necklace. Don't go anywhere without telling someone else. Don't go anywhere _without_ anyone else. Don't leave town. Don't. Do. Anything. Don't fucking live your _fucking_ life because you have a fucking doppelganger and vampires exist and werewolves exist and they all want to fucking kill you for some stupid curse which doesn't even exist but then there's another one that's already fucking broken but then they're still _fucking_ coming after me! I hate it. I fucking hate it." I was a little out of breath after that outburst.

He was staring at me with something between concern and shock. There was silence for a minute or two where the only sound was my breathing and my heartbeat. "Elena what is going on with you?"

I just shook my head slightly, almost wanting to tell him about Langston but couldn't. "I found out the person that I trusted most in the world compelled me." I told him quietly, and what I didn't add was that my new vampire teacher was treating me like Katherine and compelling me. I think that if not for that I wouldn't be making this such a big thing.

More silence, "Okay," he said finally, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I compelled you. But Elena if I say it now you won't believe that it's true. So I'm not going to." I understood that, but I still want happy with it, "And for me to say it and you not to return it is like…torture. I'm not going to do that to _myself_ again. I can't Elena." Well that hurt a little.

I frowned, not looking at him. For some reason I felt almost rejected, which was ridiculous to be honest. But then there was annoyance, there was definitely annoyance for his ignorance. Letting out a sigh I turned and walked down the stairs, having a thought and pausing on the bottom step to look back up at him. For a second I thought I saw a hurt look on his face, "Damon you can be so ignorant sometimes. In all these months, these _years_…have you never thought that maybe…just maybe…I feel the same?" I looked at him for a second more before leaving the house, getting in my car and driving away.

I guess I got what I went there for; the vervain. But I felt so emotionally drained. I'd pretty much just told Damon exactly how I felt about him and had for a significant amount of time. To be honest, I'd felt this way since before Stefan had left, before Jenna turned, perhaps even before Klaus. But I'd always refused to accept it, to admit it. Caroline and the others all knew, or assumed. But I never actually told anyone.

When I arrived home I went straight to my room and found myself wanting to cry…again. But straight out refused because I wasn't that weak. I sat on my bed and pulled out my diary, all prepared to write down everything. If I couldn't physically speak the words then I could write them down; maybe then someone would see it and help me. I couldn't write, I got as far as _'Something awful is happening…'_ A dramatic start, yes, with no ending. It was like there was a wall preventing my pen from forming the letters. A few minutes of trying and I gave up, letting out a cry of frustration and throwing the book and pen at the opposite with all my might and achieved nothing. I wanted so desperately to let it out; to vent to someone, _anyone_! But I couldn't! I just couldn't do it. What could I do? I needed to let it out yet had absolutely no ability to do so. My gaze fell upon a certain object on my dresser; thoughtful and unsure. Could I do that? What would it feel like? The razors sharp edge was glinting appealingly in the dim light of the room. I'd done it before. Just after my parents died for a while. It helped; the pain was like relief. Like I was able to feel something at last. Would it help? Help to let out this frustration, this anger?

My thoughts were interrupted when Jenna opened my door, looking at me cautiously, "You alright up here? Throwing things around?" she questioned with a small smile on her face.

"It's nothing, just impossible homework." I lied.

"Ahh…what subject?"

"English?"

She nodded, "I cannot help you." I smiled at that and she stepped to leave the room, "Don't break anything." And she left with a little wave. One of the annoying things about her being a vampire was that I could never hear her.

My eyes returned to the blade and I thought. A second later, I grabbed it and went into the bathroom; locking both my door and my brother's door into it so neither could open. One annoying thing about having a shared en suite bathroom. Knowing that nobody would be coming in, I pulled off my top and plugged my iPod onto the speakers and pressed shuffle, The Drums' song 'Money' playing loudly. I couldn't risk Jenna hearing. Carefully, I popped apart the razor, wincing as the sharp edges caught the tips of my fingers. I knew what I was doing, I'd done it before. Picking one up, I held it in my hand and glanced at my arm. My wrist was bruised, a clear handprint. The same on the other, my waist and my shoulders though this left wrist was the worst. Then my back was just a little black and clue on my shoulder blades.

Taking a little deep breath I set the blade on my skin; on the inside of my arm and just above the crook of my elbow. Slowly, I applied a little pressure and dragged it along an inch, hissing slightly at the pain that I wasn't so used to anymore. A bead of blood quickly appeared and ran down my arm, another following. But the pain was good, it felt good. I felt myself smile, feeling more confident as I split my skin twice more, each parallel to the last. My arm was red; the streams of blood running down to drip off the tips of my fingers. More blood covering my fingers which held the blade. The sink was decorated with the dark droplets.

Sighing, I put down the razor and washed the blood from my arm; the water turning red as I did so. If Jenna, Caroline or Damon came in here they'd be able to smell it but I could just say I cut myself while shaving. I made sure there was no missed blood in the room, then got a wet hand towel and pressed it against the wounds, barely flinching at the supposed pain. I left the bathroom five minutes later feeling surprisingly relieved. I half expected to find Damon standing in there but no. I pulled on an oversized black sweatshirt and some short navy tracksuit shorts, and then settled down in my bed. I grabbed my iPod and put in the headphones, Crystal Fighters 'At Home' playing. I must have drifted off because the next thing I remembered was half opening my eyes to find Damon in my room. I jolted upright, not expecting his sudden appearance. My lock read 3:48am and the house was absolutely silent.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and moving to sit on my knees. He was watching me with a weird expression, I couldn't quite place it but it was intense. He didn't speak, "Damon?" I said, trying again but he was still unresponsive. I stood on my knees and shuffled over to him, our faces almost level. A little concerned about his silence and momentarily forgetting about our argument earlier, I raised my hand to his face, trying to gain his attention, "What's wrong?"

His eyes flickered up to meet mine, "I love you." He said it like it was obvious, like I should know and that he shouldn't have to be reminding me. I blinked in surprise, silent at the abruptness of it. Then, a minute of him staring at me with something between anxiety, affection and annoyance, I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it." I smirked, my other hand moving up to cup his face only for him to rip them both away.

"But it was." He spat, "And that's all you can say."

Why did I have such an incredible ability to piss him off all the time? "No…Damon-"

"Just forget it Elena." He headed back to the window and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine if you don't want to hear it." He stopped but didn't turn around, "Just three words."

He turned slowly, "Don't…Elena."

"I love you too Damon."

**So that didn't go well. Worst declaration of love you will ever read. I'm very sorry, I'm tired and it's **_**very**_** Sunday night... or Monday morning... But I hope you enjoyed the rest of it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Strength of Will – Chapter Four**

Silence. Just deathly silence following those words. He still had his back to me and was absolutely still. Anxiety flooded me but there was no regret, instead relief at finally having found the courage to say it. I sank back down to sit on my heels and let out a sigh, "Damon?" I ventured nervously, watching him.

After a minute or so he turned halfway, "Do-…" he began, then faltered, then tried again, "Do you mean it?"

My mouth fell open and my face clearly was one of incredulity, "Are you kidding?"

"No I'm not. Do you mean it?"

Wow he really didn't believe a word I said, "Yes. Of course I do." I told him, and he did look a little more than surprised, "Jesus, I wouldn't lie to you Damon. And I would _never_ say that to you and not mean it. How cruel do you think I am?"

There was an amazed look on his face, his signature smirk slowly finding its way back to the surface, "Well…" I gaped at him and he moved closer to stand right by the bed, right in front of me. "I am sorry Lena…about compelling you. I knew you didn't feel the same and you were all in puppy love with Stefan so it would've been selfish. I didn't think you'd want that memory."

I sighed, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face, "Well you were wrong." I murmured, giving him a small smile. Slowly, he lowered his head and I tilted mine up, and before I knew it his lips landed on mine and I was kissing Damon Salvatore. How long had I dreamt about his? Too long to remember. And this was so totally different to that kiss in his room when he was only a few minutes from death. Pushing up onto my knees again I lifted my arms to wrap around his neck as his pulled me closer at the waist. But then he froze, pulling away slightly. I frowned, looking at him in question, "What is it?"

"Blood." Oh shit. "I can smell your blood." He stated, watching me in concern and confusion.

My brain worked unusually fast, "Oh, that's nothing. Shaving cut."

He raised an eyebrow, "On your arm?" God why did he have to be so freakishly sensitive to these things! "Last I checked you didn't shave your arms…Elena."

I clenched my right hand into a fist behind his back; an attempt to hide the small cuts on my fingertips. Those would give me away without a doubt. If he found out he would be absolutely furious. Like, there wouldn't be words in the world to express just how livid he would be. He'd jump to conclusions. Maybe he'd think that it was his fault because of our argument. Or about Stefan. Or he'd figure out that it was something else that was bothering me. Then he would not stop until he figured out just what that was. "Fine, yes I have a cut on my arm. It's nothing, don't worry about it. I just caught it on some nail or something sticking out of a wall at school."

He didn't look convinced, "Let's see it then."

My eyes widened slightly, "What? No! Why?" Subtle Elena…very subtle.

"Why not?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised and he knew something was up. "If you say it's just a cut."

I was silently wracking my brains for something to say, coming up with absolutely nothing. "Because I don't want to! Just forget about it."

We stared at each other for a while, each refusing to back down, "Something's going on with you Elena." He stated, "Tell me."

I shrugged, lying easily now, "School's just difficult. Don't worry about it." I reached up my hand to cup his face, pressing my lips to his for a second, "Please, Damon." I didn't want him to know about the cutting. But I knew that unless he found out about that there was no way for him to find out about Langston. I couldn't write it down, I couldn't tell him straight. I knew there were loopholes in compulsion; he hadn't directly told me not to tell someone by writing it down. It just didn't work. I could not do it.

"Fine, I'll leave it for now." For now. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked a little, dipping his head to give me a quick kiss, "Go to sleep, it's late."

I spent the next day sitting in my room thinking about loopholes and compulsion. _'You will not object, you will not tell your friends and you will do everything I say.'_ I came up with one (other than the failed writing method). He'd said that I can't tell my friends. What if I didn't tell a friend? What if I told someone else? Could that work?

But how was I meant to find someone who wasn't my friend without leaving the house. I didn't feel entirely comfortable going out on my own with the possibility of Him being out there. So I called Caroline, planning to go to the Grill. She picked me up ten minutes later. It was almost seven already so there were quite a few people around, especially the younger families. I spotted the football team crowded around a couple of booths and tables at the far end, "Ooh Elena! Let's go over there!" Caroline practically squealed, dragging me over there and completely ignoring my protests. Matt was sitting with them, not dressed for work so I gathered this was his day off. If was still awkward between him and Caroline, especially since Tyler was there too. Reluctantly I sat down next to her; she was already deep in shallow conversation with Jamie Smithies.

Johnny Tunner on my other side just smirked at me, "Eleennnaaa…I haven't seen _you_ in a while." He was ever the sleaze and the 'player' or the team…well…most of them were. But he was, in my opinion, the worst. Three years of him trying to get in my pants, it got old pretty fast.

I nodded, "Yep, you too." I muttered, not interested at all. There was someone else on my mind…in that department at least. A certain raven haired vampire…a certain raven haired vampire that was sitting at the bar, staring at me with fiery eyes as Johnny Tunner slung his arm over my shoulders. I gave him a small smile and a shrug, as if to say 'what can I do.' Was it anger or jealously that I saw? I sighed and slid under his arm, "Toilet." I muttered, standing up and heading to the toilets.

There was a girl washing her hands at the sink. She was tiny, with long blonde hair and massive blue doe eyes; perhaps about seven years old. I had an idea. Making sure that there was no-one else there, I moved to stand beside her and washed my hands in the other sink. She caught my eye and smiled up at me, bright and innocent. If only she knew the horrors in this town, her mother would never let her leave her side again. "Hey there." I smiled.

"Hello." She called back in a sweet soprano voice. "I'm eight." She announced proudly and I laughed.

"Wow! That's a massive number!" She nodded happily and I crouched down to her level, grabbing some tissue in my hand and starting to dry my hands, "Can I tell you a story?" She nodded eagerly again, "When I was eight, I had a beautiful Barbie doll. Do you have a Barbie doll?"

"Yes! She's called Holly and she's got really long blonde hair and she'd really pretty and my daddy says I'm going to look like Holly when I'm older. I can't wait!" She was just so cute!

"And I'm sure you will! But when I was eight, my Barbie doll; her name was Carrie; she went missing! And I was really upset; I knew someone had taken her."

Her mouth fell open in a little 'O' shape and she looked worried for me, "And then I realised something, I'd taken her to school." She nodded. I took a little deep breath, unsure of whether this would work, "When I went in the next day, I found that it was the…the…" Another deep breath, I was expecting something to stop me but nothing did, "the English teacher."

"Your teacher!" she gasped and I nodded, smiling.

"But he gave her back to me straight away. I was very scared."

"I would be too!"

"Yes! So you be very careful and always take good care of your Holly." I finished with another smile.

Her face lit up and she nodded, "I will. Thank you, I liked your story." And with that, she skipped out of the room. I blew out a long breath, and then laughed. It had worked. I'd found a loop hole. I could say it in another context. If I just said the same to Damon; that might work. Though he was a friend…more than a friend…it may be different.

I left the toilet, heading to the bar instead of the table. Damon didn't look up when I sat down next to him and I let out a sigh, "What's up Damon?"

"Having fun with the team?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh my god, Damon. Are you going to act like that every time you see me sitting with other guys?"

He glanced up and then nodded, "Yes. You're mine." My eyes widened slightly at his blatant possessiveness. Was if wrong that I liked it?

I nodded, holding back a smile, "Okay." He cocked an eyebrow in question, "If I'm yours then you're mine." Now it was his turn to look surprised. I smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Come to mine later, I need to tell you something." And with that I returned to Caroline and the soccer team.

When I got home I jumped in the shower, pinning my hair up in a messy top-knot to keep it dry. The cuts on my arms had turned to scabs but the skin was still pink and tender; and of course they stood out like hell against my paler skin. I pulled on my underwear and a white kaftan type top before going back into my room. Lost in thought, it took me a second to notice Damon sitting on the end of my bed and I jumped when I did.

"Jheeze Damon! Give me some warning next time!" Well this wasn't really the first time was it.

He smirked and stood up, giving me a once over as he walked over and cradled my face, pressing a kiss to my lips. I smiled into it and reached up one hand to his chest. He began to run his hands across my shoulders and down my arms, pulling away again. "I never give you any warning-"he stopped midsentence, at exactly the same time that I drew in a hiss of pain. His fingers had brushed over the cuts and he'd felt them just the same time I'd felt the pain. Fuck fuck fuck. He looked up at me, a concerned frown on his face, and then he looked back down, holding my arm out.

"Damon don't…" I protested weakly, tugging on my arm a little but he was a lot stronger than me. His hands were gentle as one held mine, the other took the end of the sleeve of the kaftan and began pulling it up. First he unveiled the yellowing hand-shaped bruise. His eyes shot up to meet mine in shock and all I could do was close my eyes and look down. His hand holding mine tightened a little, and then he continued to push up the sleeve, reaching the crook of my elbow and a second later the parallel wounds were revealed.

Silence. He didn't say anything for a minute; it felt like a year. I didn't want to look at him; I just stared at our feet, trying to wish the moment away. I could hear his breathing; sharp and louder than usual, like he was trying to reign in some emotion. Attempting to calm himself down a little before he broke or killed something.

Taking a silent deep breath I glanced up at him; his face was completely blank, staring at my arm, "Damon…?"

His fingers tightened a little more, the other hand ghosting over the wounds with a feather-light touch, "Who did this?" His words were cold and hard, like he knew exactly who it was but refused to believe it.

"Damon-"  
>"Who did this, Elena?" His stare switched up to meet mine with such intensity I wanted to look away but he wouldn't let me. I didn't speak, not sure what to say. I heard him take in another breath, then he spoke again, "Did-…did you do this?" Now he sounded unsure; like he was dreading the answer. Not sure what to say, I just nodded once. Another sharp intake of breath and I winced, closing my eyes.<p>

There was complete silence for a minute so I dared to look up at him. His head was bent; his eyes closed…a glimmer of wetness through his dark eyelashes.

Damon was almost crying. A colossal wave of guilt smashed against me and I gasped, reaching up to clasp his face, "Damon! It's nothing! It's fine!" I assured, my tone bright to try and convince him.

At my words his eyes snapped open, blazing and furious. He grabbed my arms and suddenly I was backed up to the wall, him glaring down at me; his eyes darkening as if he was on the verge of 'vamping-out'. "This. Is. Not. _Nothing_! Don't you _ever_ say that it's nothing!" he shouted, livid. This was exactly what I knew would happen. Exactly why I didn't want him to find out. He'd never trust me from now on; he'd never trust me to be alone.

"Damon, I-"I began to try and reason with him, knowing all the time that any kind of reasoning would be impossible.

"No." he barked, interrupting, "You do not get to justify this. There is no excuse for you doing _this_ to yourself. What were you thinking! Why did you do it?"

His shouting was sure to alert either Jeremy or Jenna. The latter wouldn't even have to come upstairs to hear the argument; well I guess Damon had already told her in that case. "Stop shouting! Jenna can hear you!" I exclaimed, really not wanting to face her about this.

"I don't fucking care! Why did you do it?" Well he sure wasn't a sensitive guy in this area, I knew that.

"Because I did! Who cares, forget it. Just please! Stop shouting!" He looked beyond furious. He didn't say anything; instead he took my hand and dragged me out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. "What? Damon what are you doing!" I exclaimed, incredibly conscious of my slightly less than decent outfit. Still no words, I suddenly found myself in his car with him screeching towards the Boarding House. Oh lord save me. I did not want to be trapped there with him. And I had no car to get home, no phone, no nothing.

We got there in record time and he instantly stormed inside, leaving me to follow nervously a few minutes later. When I finally did enter the parlour I found him downing a large glass of Bourbon. The quiet and the immense tension was literally killing me. Thankfully he broke it…or not so thankfully… "That bruise. Where's it from?" he suddenly demanded.

I sighed and flopped down on the sofa, folding my knees up underneath me and holding my cut arm with my other hand. I knew I couldn't say it. "Nothing."

He scoffed, "Don't lie to me Elena. Who did that?"

Frowning, I tried to form the words in my head but I was finding even that difficult, "I can't-…" I muttered, thinking hard.

"Can't what! You didn't cause that bruise. Who did?" It was unbelievably frustrating not being able to just say 'Langston'. My hands clenched into fists and a scowl creased my brow, "Elena?" He let out a sigh, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of me, a hand moving to rest on my knee, "What's wrong? What's going on?" Again, I didn't speak, instead I just shook my head a little and he withdrew his hand; clearly angered. "I don't know what the fuck is going on Elena but you _have_ to tell me. So help me God if I have to compel you-"  
>I flinched and jumped up, "No. No compulsion!" I yelled: the realization that I had absolutely no vervain on me or in my system dawning. Yes this was Damon but I was still immensely vulnerable. "Yes I did the cuts. But the bruises weren't my fault. I just…I can't tell you."<p>

He stood up slowly, frowning with concern evident on his face, "Yes you can. Lena you can tell me anything!" He didn't understand.

"No...Damon I _can't_ tell you. As in I physically can't."

Comprehension spread across his face after a moment of confusion; quickly replaced by cold anger, "You were compelled." He concluded and I nodded, "You didn't lose your necklace." I shook my head. There was a moment of silence, until, "Fuck Elena…" he breathed, walking closer and raising his hand to caress my cheek and I leant into his hand slightly. "Who was it? Just try."

"I can't. I have tried! I can't say the words, I can't write it down. But…- no…" I doubted the Barbie story would work. It was like the inability to say it became stronger around Damon. I could barely think it now.

"Alright…come here," he muttered, guiding me back to the sofa and sitting us both down, just touching. He turned sideways to face me, "Let's try something. Just answer these questions." I looked at him in confusion, so he explained, "Sometimes there are loopholes. You can get around the compulsion." Well that might work. I nodded, "Okay…so when was it?"

I didn't even have to think about it, "Wednesday after school and Friday after lunch."

His eyes darkened in anger slightly at the thought of it happening twice though he still managed to get the next question out, "Where was it?"

"School."

"Was it a man or a woman?"

"A man…a vampire."

"Well that much is obvious." He said, letting a little smirk slip through his mask and I smiled, blushing a little, "Did he know me?"

"Yeah; you and Stefan and Katherine. He said that you were a 'little boy' and that you couldn't touch him." Well that must have hurt his pride a little, "But don't worry, he didn't compel me to think that too." I smiled and he shot me a slightly annoyed but playful scowl.

"Is he a teacher?"

I was about to nod, but I suddenly found that I couldn't. A frown appeared on my forehead and I opened my mouth but the words refused to come out. It was like there was some invisible barrier inside me, filtering my words and movements. I looked up at him and his confusion melted into understanding, then an almost evil smile formed on his lips. "Teacher it is. We're narrowing it down. Another one." He thought for a minute, glancing over me, then seemed to hesitate before speaking, "Did he- what did he do to you?" Immediately I froze up, biting my lip and shaking my head. His eyes widened in shock and fury took over his face. I could tell he was finding it difficult to ground out his words when they came, "He touched you?" I glanced down at the bruise, "Not like that." He bit out and I shook my head. The relief on his face wasn't long lived, "So what did he do?"

Again I opened my mouth but the words just wouldn't come out. I wasn't sure what to do. But then an idea popped into my head. I leant forwards and grabbed his wrists. Ignoring his shock I kissed him hard and squeezed his wrists. Only for a second before I sat back, releasing his wrists. He gaped at me for a second, only for the anger to return.

"He did that? He kissed you?" I nodded, feeling like a mute. He was suddenly on his feet, pacing with that fury on his face, but there was something more there as well…something that looked a lot like jealousy. "Name all your teachers and their subjects." He demanded suddenly and I frowned, confused, but did as he asked.

"Ms Thompson for Calculus, Ric for World History, Mr Matthews for Government/ Politics, Mrs Miller for Physics and Mr. Langston for English." I recited without thinking. Then I stopped, realising with a grin that I'd managed to say his name.

He wasn't really paying attention to me now, thinking hard in his head, "Well that rules out Thomson and Miller. And it's obviously not Saltzman. So Matthews or Langston." I stiffened a little at the sound of his name coming from Damon; it was strange. He said it in that thoughtful way…I'd only expected him to say it in that pissed off way that only Damon could do before he ripped his head off. "I'm coming in with you on Monday. Whether or not we've figured it out by then."

"No you can't! You can't just storm in and kill my teacher at school!" I objected, sitting up straight.

He rolled his eyes, "Well duh. But I'll be around anyway." He sighed at my obvious reluctance, "Elena I am not letting you go back there and get hurt again. Not a chance. So I will be there on Monday no matter what."

Well he obviously wasn't going to change his mind. "Okay…but you can't come into lessons if he knows who you are." He nodded and I sank back into his side, his arm coming to rest over my shoulders and pulling me closer to him, "I just don't want you to get hurt. He's older than you."

I could literally feel his smile, not looking at him, "Don't worry about me Lena, I'll be fine. And was it not me who survived a werewolf bite? Who still has original hybrid blood in their system? I think I'll be fine." I smiled at that. That was one of the good things about having Klaus' blood. With vampires it took a lot longer for things to get out of their system; original blood lasted the longest so even now Damon was still feeling the effects of it. He was a lot stronger and faster and everything. For the first few weeks even the sun didn't burn him so much. I made him stop testing that after a few weeks though.

**Bad place to end but I kind of want to move on now. Hope you're enjoying it and Damon should be meeting Langston next chapter. Exciting or what. **

**Reviews fuel my imagination. However lacking it is **


	5. Chapter 5

**Strength of Will- Chapter Five**

'_**They say that home is where the heart is,**_

_**I guess I haven't found my home.'**_

**-Monday Morning-**

Damon didn't pick me up in the morning like he usually did so I took Jenna's car since she was at Ric's. Having waited for him for a while before his text I was now running late and arrived at school five minutes after the bell. Apart from that the day moved on relatively normally. I was constantly dreading English, terrified of what he'd do. His threat on Friday still echoed around my head. Then there was also the thought that somewhere around the school, Damon was watching me. Or at least he'd told me he was. And before I knew it I was on my way to English, last lesson.

The English classrooms were in a separate block to the rest of the school, together with most of the Maths department. It was about a two minute walk and there was no-one else around. I could feel eyes on my back, someone was watching me. Langston…it had to be him. I sped up slightly and I could hear a noise behind me, footsteps. Keeping my head down I hurried on, just wanting to get to other people. But of course I slammed straight into a hard chest. Langston. Stumbling a few steps back I let out a little whimper of fear, "Hey! Lena it's me!" Damon called, grasping my wrists gently. I looked up to see his concerned piercing blue eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "What's wrong? Nothings happened."

"Yet." I muttered, glancing at his watch, "Damon I'm late." Oh god Langston would be pissed if I was late again. And he was already keeping me behind for skipping last lesson…oh shit I'd have to stay an hour with him on my own.

He didn't let me go, "Wait, is it this one?" he demanded and I just looked at him, unable to say a word. He took that as an answer, "I'll be there. Nothing will happen. Okay?" I nodded, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing past him to class.

Arriving late was starting to be a habit. The silence and sense of fear as I entered was no longer surprising. The sight of Langston watching me with cold, hard eyes was the only thing that remained terrifying. "Sorry." I muttered, glancing at my empty desk.

He watched me for a second, almost freezing me with his eyes, "Sit." He ordered and I did so quickly. There were a few vervain leaves tucked into the pocket of my jeans so he couldn't compel me. The lesson went on in its usual tense way and I could literally feel Damon's presence even though he wasn't actually there. That feeling gave me comfort and confidence though.

When the bell rang at the end of the class I decided to try and 'forget'. Stupid, yes, but it was worth a try. So when he dismissed us I picked up my bag and headed for the door, at the back of the crowd. But just as the person before me, Sam left the room; a chilling voice rang through the classroom. "And just where do you think you're going Elena." Even the way he said my name gave me the chills.

I froze and turned slowly to face him, he was leant against his desk, watching me, "Home."

He let out a harsh laugh, "Oh really? Did it slip your mind that you have detention now?" I didn't answer, just gripped my bag tighter, "This is becoming a problem…my dear. Your habit of skipping. And disobedience too. Perhaps you ought to be punished for it."

I was still frozen, watching him in fear as he stepped away from the table, "I disagree" It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, he stopped, one eyebrow raised in both question and surprise.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's no problem, it's self-preservation." I didn't even know what I was saying, or where this confidence had come from. With each word he was stepping closer to me, slowly. "Avoiding another one of your sick assaults."

"Which we both enjoy _so_ much." He continued mockingly, his hand reaching up to grab my arm. His face lowered to mine until; once again, he was kissing me. Whether or not he knew of the cuts I didn't know but he pressed his thumb down right on top of them. I winced and, as the pressure on the wounds increased, the scab of one broke and I felt a slight wetness, "Mmm…you smell delicious." He leered, pulling back and glancing down at me arm, a spot of red blooming over the light material. Looking back at him I was shocked to see his vamped-out face.

"I don't think you should do that." I stated, my voice trembling only slightly.

A smirk appeared on his face, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm not alone this time." For a moment worry flashed across his face but it was gone in seconds, "I have my boyfriend with me this time." I informed him with a forced-confident smile. It did feel good calling Damon my boyfriend too.

He laughed sardonically, "Oh your boyfriend's nothing but a fly I'm sure." And before I knew it he'd knocked my head aside with a sharp backhand to my cheek and plunged his teeth into the soft flesh of my neck. I let out a small cry of pain; it hurt worse this time than even when Klaus did the same.

But it was over before he'd taken a second drag of my blood. My vision was blurring as I felt him being ripped away from me with what felt like a chunk of flesh. And as I was stumbling back against the wall, blood pouring from the gaping wound on my neck, I watched as Damon wrestled with the significantly older vampire. With the help of Klaus' blood in his system, he had the upper hand and soon enough had Langston knelt on the floor in a headlock, unable to move. Damon held a stake and I heard Langston's cry as he drove it fast into his stomach from behind.

"Damon-," I called without meaning to, I didn't want to break his concentration and give Langston a window. He looked up at me, fury burning in his eyes.

He looked back down at Langston, straightening up and walking around to stand in front of him. My 'teacher' looked beyond livid, "Damon Salvatore." He stated, dragging the name on in a mocking way, "You should no better than to try and kill a vampire more than two hundred years your senior." Oh shit he really was old.

I think I was a little delirious from blood loss…continued blood loss. Even with my hand pressed against the pulsing wound, the blood was still escaping thick and fast. Surely that wasn't right? My vision was blurry and pale and the room seemed to be spinning and rocking.

I could hear Damon's laugh, "That maybe so. But then surely you must no better than to manipulate and assault _my_ girl."

Another laugh, a chilling laugh, "Don't make me laugh. She's nothing but a replacement for _everyone's_ girl! Katerina that is. And you should also know that you could never take me."

Damon crouched, spinning another stake in his hand, "Well firstly, she is everything but that. And secondly? I have Klaus' blood in my system." Damn it I couldn't see his reactions, "Klaus the original…the hybrid. So as I said. You should think twice."

In a movement that my eyes could barely register, Damon drove the stake straight through Langston's chest, killing him in seconds.

There was a moment of silence after that…apart from that buzzing in my head. Damon stood up, his back to me. I squinted through the spinning and dizzying whiteness to see him pulling out his phone. A few quiet words and he hung up again. Hardly able to see, I clamped my eyes shut. When I reopened them he had turned and was watching me with the strangest expression on his face. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"Elena…" he sighed, taking slow steps forward until he was only a foot from me. His gaze travelled down to my neck where his eyes darkened slightly. He gently reached up to move my hand and I did so, he didn't let go of it, just held it loosely. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark as he looked at the wound.

"Is it bad?" I asked, not sure what to say.

He nodded. Oh…well then…that's nice. "I can see your jugular." And that's disgusting.

"Lovely." No wonder I felt so dizzy, my neck had been ripped open. His eyes flickered up to mine and there was pain there, worry and anger, "Hospital?"

He shook his head, "No," Instead he lifted his wrist to his mouth and I heard that familiar cracking noise as he ripped into his own skin. "Drink, I won't take no for an answer." I must have looked reluctant because he let out a sigh, "Elena, fuck it, drink." I nodded and a second later his wrist was against my lips and his blood was trickling down my throat. It really shouldn't taste as good as it did. But why was my vision dimming now? Shouldn't it be getting clearer? Why was it getting darker? "Elena? Lena c'mon, stay awake!" I could feel him hitting my cheek lightly but it didn't faze me, the world just got darker and darker until it completely disappeared.

**(Damon's POV)**

**-Mystic Falls High-**

I'd been so furious when that creep of a man kissed Elena, then he'd hurt her on purpose…and then he'd bit her. At that I'd literally exploded. If I could have had my way I would have spent a year torturing him before I drove the stake through his heart but the whole few minutes all I could smell was Elena's blood. It dominated all my senses and right now that just made me all the more enraged.

When he'd finally fallen on his side; grey and covered in veins, I tried to block out the warm aroma and clear my head. Useless, of course. So I called Ric, told him to come to this classroom and hung up. He'd know what to do.

Then when I did allow myself to look at Elena, cowering against the wall with red liquid streaming down her chest and down to her stomach; staining her white shirt. She was pale…too pale, staring at me with horror and relief on her face. I knew what to do, but seeing her like this, my body seemed to freeze up, "Elena…" Forcing myself into action, I walked forwards until I was close enough to touch her, trying to reign in this anger. Seeing what happened made it a whole lot worse.

She looked up at me and I could tell she wasn't seeing right, the blood loss was sure to be affecting her. So why the hell wasn't I doing anything! What was I doing! "Is it bad?" What was I meant to say to that? She had a gaping hole in her neck; I didn't even know how she was talking let alone conscious. So I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I can see your jugular." Great Damon…well done.

"Lovely…hospital?"

My dead brain chose then to return to action, "No." A second later I bit open my wrist and held it towards her, ordering her to drink. I just couldn't understand her reluctance, "Elena, fuck it, drink!" She finally got the message.

I knew she was in serious danger of dying with all that blood loss, but the feeling of her drinking from my wrist did feel good. Better than it should… I stopped that train of thought before it got too far, instead focusing my attention on Elena. But something was wrong. Her heartbeat was slowing…it should be getting faster. What was going on? She looked even more pale…her eyelids were drooping. I swore under my breath, "Elena? Lena c'mon, stay awake!" I called urgently, tapping her cheek to try in an attempt to stir her. But that didn't work. Her eyes slipped shut and I could hear her heartbeat gradually slowing. "Fuck!"

"Damon? You in here?" I didn't even hear Ric approaching. I heard his sharp intake of breath, "Holy shit what happened in here! And what happened to Elena?"

"Vampire. I'll fill you in later but right now, you sort that out," I ordered, nodding towards the decaying body a few metres away, "I'm taking Elena home."

"Is she okay though?" He asked, nodding.

I glanced down at her; blood covering her chest and neck, her cheek red and swollen but aside from that she looked fast asleep. She looked peaceful, "I don't know. But she better be."

**(Elena's POV)**

**-The Boarding House-**

I didn't want to wake up. I could tell I'd feel like shit without even opening my eyes. But when I did drag open my heavy eyelids, I had to close them straight away. Brightness. I was in a bed…who knew where or who's. But the brightness in the room! I tried again but all I could see was brilliant whiteness which stung my eyes.

My head ached…no…it throbbed. Pain beyond any hangover; like a thousand tiny knives were pressing into my brain. It made me dizzy without even moving. Then my neck hurt, but that was a different pain. That was stinging…like someone had ripped my throat out or slit it or something horrible. My cheek ached but that wasn't so bad.

Another attempt to open my eyes and after a few tried I succeeded. I was in a room. There was blindingly bright sunlight streaming through the open windows and hitting the bed I was in, casting clear shadows across the room. Yes, I was in a bed…a bed belonging to one Mr Damon Salvatore. Why? I had no idea. What had happened to me?

Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I let out a groan as my head span, raising my hand to press against it, rubbing my temples gently. My other hand lifted up to my aching neck, what I felt there confused me. A bandage, a shoot of pain when I touched it. Memories. They hit me like a tidal wave. Mr Langston! He'd bitten me, and then Damon was there. Damon had killed him. It was all a little blurry.

But where was Damon now? Why wasn't he here? With his hearing, surely he'd be able to hear when I woke up. Maybe I should go find him.

Moving slowly so as not to move my head too much, I slid to the edge of the bed and stood up, a moment of dizziness causing me to stumble a little but I caught myself on the bed post. Taking a deep breath, I began to edge towards the door, trying not to move too fast or suddenly. As I made progress my vision seemed to pale and stars began twinkling before me; not good. Nausea was never fun. Finally I got to the door, clinging onto the handle and pushing. Then, after a few aggravated pushes, there was the realization that it actually opened inwards. Sigh. I stepped back a little to pull it open, only for it to be pushed open from the other side. The force of that forced my backwards and I stumbled back. Combined with the dizziness it was impossible for me not to fall on my butt. But then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back to them jerkily. Oh god my head!

"Whoa there! Where are you going!" Jeremy called in shocked amusement. I let out a groan and clutched my head.

"What're you doing here? Where's Damon?"

He smirked, "Good to see you too sis, glad you're okay." I aimed a pathetic hit to his shoulder and he just chuckled as he led me back to the bed, "Well I come baring gifts." I slumped back into the pillows, tugging the covers up to my chin and watched him as he sat on the edge, expectant. He reached into his school bag which was slung over one shoulder, a second later he placed too things on the bed. This months _Vogue_ and a box of Panadol. A rush of love hit me and I sighed contently, "Brother you are an angel."

Another smirk and he shrugged, "Ghost whisperer actually." That earned a scowl from me. "You're welcome." He passed me a glass of water from the bedside table and I swallowed two of the extra strong pain killers. Normal strength ones had never been enough. There was silence for a while before he spoke, "Damon told me what happened…" I nodded but stayed quiet, "I'm really sorry Elena, I should have noticed."  
>I just shrugged and shook my head, "No, there was no way you could have known; figured it out or whatever. But it's over now. No need to linger on it." I assured him, forcing myself to sound convincingly positive. He didn't look convinced and was about to object so I cut in, "So where is Damon?"<p>

He sighed, then a small knowing smile fell onto his face, "At the Grill of course. Seeing the Sheriff I think. Council stuff."

"Has he told her?"

"Yeah I think so. Probably."

Another sigh, "That means that Caroline knows. Meaning that by this evening the majority of the school will know that I got assaulted by a teacher. Though not that I got assaulted by a vampire." He smiled sympathetically and I shrugged, "What can ya do." Another silence, "I might have a shower, get changed. I feel icky."

He nodded and stood up, "Yeah sure. If you need a lift home call me. Don't drive!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'll be fine with some food and coffee." He rolled his eyes and headed to the door but I called after him just before he left, "Don't tell Damon I woke up if you see him."

For a moment he looked confused, then rolled his eyes again, probably thinking something along the lies of 'those two' in a sarcastic manner, "I'm glad you're okay Elena." He smiled before leaving the room.

I let out a sigh and, once again, took my time standing up. Then I shakily crossed to the bathroom. Of course Damon's bathroom had no door or anything of the sort; it was just like a massive alcove in his room. So if he was to walk in at any time, well…I'm sure _he_ wouldn't mind too much.

I wasn't sure what to do about the bandage so I took it off, wincing at the slightly sting, then freezing at the sight of the bloody wound; about an inch and a half wide and a clear bite mark. Like an apple that someone had taken a bit out of. Not pleasant. Ignoring that nauseous feeling, I got into the shower. The hot water stung at first, especially when it hit the wound, but I clenched my teeth and ignored it.

Twenty minutes later I got out of the shower, hair washed and feeling a lot cleaner. Then came the issue of clothes. I still had some clothes in Stefan's room so I went there in the towel, picking out some matching dark purple underwear. Since I'd taken most of my stash here, I only had a pair on skinny black jeans here that were just about a second skin. But I had nothing else to wear except bloody, dirty clothes from yesterday. So I pulled them all on and returned to Damon's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind too much if I borrowed one of his _many_ shirts. I pulled on a simple long sleeved black button-up and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. There were extra plasters in the bathroom cabinet so I put on a perfectly sized one over the wound, thankful that, unlike the previous; it was more or less my skin colour.

I pulled my hair up into a high messy ponytail and headed downstairs to the kitchen where I found a fruit bowl. Banana; perfect. The fact that they had fruit here was somewhat baffling. But then again, I had kind of taken over, or at least practically moved in. Before leaving I grabbed my things and my black ballerina brogues.

Yes I'd been told not to drive, but surely I'd be in more trouble for walking on my own. Of course I didn't have my car, and Damon had taken his new SUV. But there was always the old blue Camero that he'd kidnapped me with when he took me off to Georgia. He'd be pissed but then again, he shouldn't have left me stranded here.

So I went back inside, found his keys then back out to his lovely car. As I was driving, feeling both good and guilty, I smiled at the idea of how annoyed he would be when he sees me driving this. But it was nice to drive…would he ever let me have it? Never. May as well enjoy it while I can. I turned on the radio and another smile appeared as I heard MGMT's 'Congratulations' playing. Within seconds I was singing along, however much it hurt my throat. I was surprised that I was focused enough to keep the car in the right lane really.

Ten minutes later I pulled up outside the Grill, locking the car and heading inside. I spotted him instantly; sitting at the bar with his usual glass of bourbon. I slid into the seat beside him and he glanced at me in shock. "Fuck! What the hell are you doing here! You should be in bed!" He exclaimed, moving to stand up but I put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'm fine Damon." I assured him, obviously he didn't believe me but he stayed silence, "Thank you though. Think you might have saved my life back there…again."

He sighed, "No need to thank me Elena, it's a reflex." That made me smile, "But you should still be resting. And anyway, how the hell did you get here?"

"Car."

"Jeremy drove you here?" At that thought he sounded angry, like he was going to kill my brother…again.

I shook my head, "No, I drove." What would his reaction be I wonder…?

"What do you mean you drove? You have no car."

A smirk teased at the corners of my mouth and I glanced up at him, he looked confused, "You do." A frown creased his brow.

"Yeah…and I drove it here-," Was that realisation dawning on his face? Yes…I do believe it was. He suddenly stood up and walked out the bar. I laughed and followed, amused by his shock. By the time I got outside he was standing staring at his precious car, parked perfectly parallel to the curb. I stopped beside him, admiring my parking skills, "You…drove, my car?"

I had to bite back a smile, "Yep."

He didn't seem able to compute, "You drove the camero?"

"Yes." I said, a little slower this time.

"But- what-…why!"

I smirked, he really was speechless, and "Well you shouldn't have left me stranded at the boarding house! And this was the only car there and the keys were just sitting on the hall table so I took the chance. It really is nice by the way."

At that moment he snapped out of his stunned trance, "What the hell are you doing driving?" Oh here we go.

"Stranded. I'm fine Damon, a little light-headed occasionally, maybe. But I'm not on the verge of death or anything." He looked anything but convinced.

"You were a few hours ago. Get in the car, I'm taking you home."

Not ten minutes later we pulled up at the Boarding House. It didn't escape me that he said home…but I guess in some ways this was my home.


End file.
